femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana (Black Scorpion)
Ariana (Laura Elena Harring) is the evil lab assistant in the 2001 episode, "Out of Thin Air" for the TV series "Black Scorpion". We first see Ariana in the lab of Dr. Phineas Phoenix (Raye Birk). Phoenix believes he can bring back to life and rehabilitate the villain Breathtaker (Adam West). With the help of Ariana's assistance, he is able to revive Breathtaker. At first, Breathtaker is unable to talk. Phoenix tells his lovely lab assistant that he may need an external stimulus to wake him up. Ariana believes she can remedy the situation, and proceeds to unzip her orange latex nurses outfit, revealing her cleavage formed by her black pushup bra. This certainly does the trick, as Breathtaker responds by saying, "Nice set of lungs". Ariana is also smitten with Breathtaker, and tells him, "Thank you, I like yours too". Later while still staring at her enormous breasts, Breathtaker comments, "All I can say, is thank god for modern science". From then on, you can see that Ariana is attracted to the evil Breathtaker. Throughout the next scenes, she is constantly giving information and secrets to Breathtaker that Dr. Phoenix is not willing to trade. She tells him of the rejuvenation juice that was used to revive him, and how it has hallucination powers. She then tells him about the "smokeless gasoline" that the doctor has invented. When Phoenix tries to tell her to be quiet, she shrugs and says that the villain "takes my breath away". Unfortunately, for Dr. Phoenix, Breathtaker decides to pick up where he left off in the 1995 TV movie. He traps Phoenix in a air tight trap. All Ariana can say to him is "Sorry doctor". With the help of Ariana, Breathtaker finds a new drug on a special kind of gas that causes people to hallucinate there worst fears. Toward the end of the show, Black Scorpion arrives at the warehouse and begins taking out Breathtaker's goons. Ariana initially hides, and then attempts to sneak out of the warehouse. Breathtaker asks her, "Where do you think your going?", to which Ariana responds, "To get some fresh air". Breathtaker is not happy with her for not staying with him, and sprays a gas over her face, and she is knocked out. Then Black Scorpion defeats Breathtaker and turns him over to the police. It is unsure to the fate of Ariana. Was she put into a deep sleep by the gas, was she terminated, or did she awake later to be turned over to the police? Trivia *Laura Elena Harring earlier appeared in the 1996 film, "Black Scorpion II: Aftershock", where she played the Mayor's secretary, Babette. *Laura Harring also appeared as Livia Saint in the 2004 film The Punisher. Gallery screenshot_49989.jpg screenshot_49990.jpg 2z3t47.gif screenshot_49994.jpg screenshot_49996.jpg screenshot_49998.jpg 2z3s4w.gif screenshot_50000.jpg screenshot_50003.jpg screenshot_50005.jpg screenshot_50007.jpg screenshot_50009.jpg screenshot_50010.jpg 2z3szj.gif screenshot_50011.jpg screenshot_50012.jpg 2z3sb0.gif screenshot_50013.jpg screenshot_50014.jpg 2z3st1.gif screenshot_50025.jpg screenshot_50026.jpg 2z3sl6.gif screenshot_50020.jpg screenshot_50021.jpg screenshot_50027.jpg screenshot_50028.jpg screenshot_50023.jpg 2z3sp5.gif Category:2000s Category:Betrayer Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Latex Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nurse Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Scientist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive